


Bus 1

by hellolife21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves sleeping on the bus, he doesn't like sleeping in hotel rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus 1

Zayn and Liam walk down the terminal hall, security surrounding them as a few cameras going off and some fans calling out for signatures. It was almost midnight, and Zayn couldn’t help but wonder why there were fans at the airport. Where were their parents? Louis runs to catch up with Liam and Zayn, exposing himself to the fans for a split second, nearly getting mobbed. He throws his arm around Zayn’s shoulder as soon as he pushed through security to join them. He pulls Zayn close and tilts his head on his shoulder. 

"That was fun," Louis laughs and his laughter is far too bright for that of a man getting off a midnight flight in the middle of nowhere america. Then again Zayn found that Louis sometimes laughed like that in his sleep. It couldn’t be natural. 

Security ushered them out through the main doors of the lobby and in to a waiting black sedan. Harry and Naill weren’t long after, both nearly asleep on each other. It was a miracle that security wasn’t actually carrying them. 

The ride to the hotel was short, thankfully. And the amount of fans outside the hotel were little to none. Literally only about a dozen girls, mostly older, and probably drove themselves. Liam signed a few things and Louis took some pictures. Zayn trudged forward with Harry and Niall, too tired to bother with anything.

"When are the buses going to get here?" Zayn asks Paul, who’s at the front desk checking them in. Paul says they aren’t going to get there before tomorrow afternoon. Zayn can feel his stomach sink.

Zayn hated the hotel rooms. No matter how nice and fancy they were, they were never going to be home. And his home at the moment was Bus 1. He spent every night on the bus and usually one of the guys would come hang out with him until they were ready to go to bed, then they would head back inside. But now Zayn didn’t have the bus and he was sure he wasn’t going to get any sleep.

Paul hands out card keys and they all double up rooms. Harry and Niall, Louis and Liam, and then Zayn has his own room which made things infinitely worse because not only would be be stuck in a cold lifeless hotel room not sleeping, he would be doing it alone. 

They all settled in, Harry and Niall passing out nearly the second their heads hit the beds. Louis and Liam stayed up a while, Liam talking about maybe hitting the gym for a few minutes before bed and Louis debating ordering something to eat. 

Zayn turned on the tv and flipped through channel after channel before realizing there was absolutely nothing on. He curls up on the bed, watching the end of some action flick when he hears knocking on his door. 

"Hey, Zayn," its Louis. He knocks some more and Zayn gets up to open the door. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Zayn lies and it must be apparent because Louis is pushing his way in the room. "What are you doin’?"

Louis turns around where he’s standing to the side of the tv, trying to decipher why Zayn would be watching the end to such a shitty action film and not sleeping. “I, uh, I wanted to see how you were.”

"I’m fine."

"You’re lying. Come on, Zayn. You know you can’t lie to me." Louis flops back on the bed, legs hanging off the end, head turned to talk to Zayn who is still by the door. "Talk to me, mate."

Zayn pushes up the sleeves of his sweatshirt and shakes his head. He walks toward the bed and stops to survey the room. It’s nice, really nice, really white too. Kind of reminds him of a hospital, not great. “I can’t sleep.”

"It’s this room, innit? Kinda reminds me of a hospital," Louis laughs and Zayn chuckles along with him. Him and Louis always were on the same wavelength like that. "That why you always sleep on the bus?" Louis rolls over and Zayn lays down beside him. 

"Doesn’t feel like home here."

"I know the feeling. It’s odd sleeping in a different bed every night, not knowing where you are."

Zayn turns to look at Louis and can’t help the little smirk that spreads across his face. “I dunno where we are either,” he says and the two of them laugh. It’s not that funny really, but it’s familiar, a conversation they’ve had too many times. 

"I can stay if you like," Louis offers. 

"You’d do that?" 

Louis rolls over so he’s on his chest and pats his hand on Zayn’s chest over his heart. He lets it sit there while he stares at Zayn, taking a moment to answer with words. “Of course I’ll stay with you.”

Zayn brings his hand up and puts it over Louis’ on his chest. “Thanks, Lou. Already feels a little like home.”


End file.
